Emperor Praxis
Praxis is the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Avalon Force. He is the sadistic and most feared emperor of the Praxisian Empire. The Avalon Knight Rangers have been a thorn for him as he renews his conquest to capture the land of Avalon. Background Origins Nothing is known of his origins and how he rose to power. However it has been known he had conquered several dimensions before coming to Avalon. First Attempt to Seize Avalon and Failure Praxis has used countless of his footsoliders, the Vazaks, and his generals led by Barada to try to take over Avalon. However during that time, Praxis and his army crossed paths with Avalon's original guardians, the First Avalon Knights. There was a huge war between Praxis' empire and the Avalon Knights. The Knights eventually seek help from newly appointed Avalon Knights, and with assistance from the Avalonian Zords, the united front fought bravely against Praxis and his Empire for years. Eventually the main five Avalon Knights sacrifice themselves to banish Praxis and his army in the far distance of time and space. Exile After his failed attempt to take Avalon, Praxis spent many decades in exile plotting his revenge and his commitment to conquer Avalon once again, understanding the land's guardians weren't there to protect it. Praxis had increased his army tenfold with more Vazaks and use the assistance of Oracle to help him in his renewed conquest. As his army train for vengeance and takeover, Praxis waited during the exile until he seen an opening with the help from a dimensional storm. Praxis captured some of the storm's mists and corrupted it. Second Attempt to Seize Avalon Praxis used his dark mist to spread to Avalon--letting them know of his return. Sensing the land is unguarded, Praxis sent his top general, Barada, and a monster, Mesick to begin their crusade. However just as he thought he would have the land finally, he is disgusted to learn there's a new generation of Avalon Knights. The new guardians are now transformed into Power Rangers, and with newfound abilities, they were able to defeat Mesick and dissipate the dark mist around Avalon, upsetting Praxis deeply. Knowing these new Knights don't have the same power to exile his empire a second time, Praxis stays a distance away from Avalon, but continues in numerous missions to try and usurp Avalon's control and take it over, while trying to eliminate the Avalon Knights once and for all. He tried to capture the reawakened Avalonian Zords, using Redo to put the rangers in a time loop. However, they eventually got to the zords and use the new megazord formation to destroy Redo. Once Praxis learns about a metal box--hinted of a mysterious power--Duchess Thornila has been trying to put in a safe place, Praxis uses numerous monsters to try and seek knowledge of the metal box, only for those monsters to be destroyed by the rangers. More coming soon Personality He is described as blunt, rude, sadistic, ruthless, and hot-tempered when he doesn't get what he wants. Known servants *Oracle - Praxis' close advisor *Barada - Praxis' number two and primary general *Arden - Praxis' general who oversees the Vazaks and Vazords *Izio - Praxis' general who deals with the empire monsters *Vazaks - Praxis' chimera-like foot soldiers *Raga - Praxis' personal spy sent to give him key information Appearances He is seen so far in every episode of Avalon Force. Trivia *He is the third emperor to serve as the primary antagonist in the Talixverse, following Lord Dalin and Necron. *He shares similar traits to Lord Zedd (before marrying Rita Repulsa), Mesogog, and Emperor Grumm. Category:Talix Category:Power Rangers: Avalon Force Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Main PR Villains Category:Male